Some vehicles are mounted with an assistance device configured to assist parking and other driving situations. For example, the assistance device guides the vehicle to a target position. When the vehicle arrives at the target position, the assistance device instructs a driver to stop the vehicle by voice, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-76483